The Sky Above Us
by okelay
Summary: Crossover with West Wing. everyone wants to know about the president's secret briefings...


Title: **The Sky Above Us**

rating : anyone can read it.

spoilers : stargate, season 7, before heroes and all that

west wing, like 6th season, but nothing is mentioned.

please leave feedback ive worked very hard on this

any questions, complains ,ideas, etc, month, the President received a visit of a Air Force officer named Paul Davis.

He always had some top-secret material to show to the President. No one knew what it was

Not even his senior staff.

There was a bet going, about what were those secret meetings about.

It was clear the President both enjoyed and expected them but no one had a clue why.

Between the many theories there were those who said this man worked in some secret space program looking for alien life signs.

Other said he updated the president on several covert ops

There was one that claimed he was a spy in the pentagon, the President's eyes and ears there.

One said he was the leader of an alien colony on Earth.

Or that he was the chief of a top-secret medical group researching things like cloning and experimenting on humans.

A very popular one was that he was a spy who kept surveillance in russia and north korea.

But no one had been able to come up with a theory that explained why the president enjoyed this meetings so much.

He never came on the same day but he usually visited between the 28 and 30 of the month.

Some of the secretaries had tried flirting with him and even gone on dates to find out more but they had come up empty.

Although no one said they had regretted going out with him.

It was july 29 and Major Davis had been spotten entering the White House parking lot.

Today, his briefcase seems even heavier than usual.

Charlie goes to the entrance to greet him and offer to carry the briefcase. Major Davis politely refuse. He's used to making small talk without revealing anything, so as they walk to the office he easily falls into conversation with Charlie.

He sits, waiting for the President, being watched by his secretary

"do you like your work?" she asks

"oh,yes, very much. It's not what i joined the USAF to do, but it's so much better. It's very hard, i won't lie to you, but it's totally worth it. I think you'll find all my co-workes agree"

It was a very honest answer, although he'd answered that question several times before. But the answer hasn't changed since the first time he was asked.

"huh. I'd like to see that place. In all my life, i've never worked in a place where everyone is so happy and satisfied with what they do"

he sounds sincere, but it's obviously a practiced response. She can't believe there's such a place. Disgruntal employees are everywhere. That's a flat fact.

" i don't know if satisfied,there's always people wanting to ascend, but they know that were they are is better than any place they could be so no one wants to risk that. I have never encountered a disgrunted employee there. The work atmosphere is really unique"

ok., so he'd once or twice seen a disgrunted employee. Once it was an act and other time(s) it had been the NID.

The door opens and Charlie walks out. He indicates Major Davis to walk in.

"Major Davis, a pleasure to see you, how are you?"

"im good, Mr President, thank you. How are you?"

"im in a particularly good mood today, Major,there have been no disaster for a few days."

"im glad to hear that. Shall we begin?"

"let's shall, im anxious to hear the latest tales of the SGC. In what sort of troubles has SG1 gotten themselves lately?"

"well, we've been having a rather quiet time, for the SGC. No big interplatenary threats.

A few weeks ago, a boy no more than 15 gained access to the base using Colonel O'Neill's ID. He claimed to be Colonel O'Neill. the Colonel, or should we say, the adult version was nowhere to be found so we believed the boy was telling the truth. His DNA test came back positive"

President Bartlett listens how the Major tells the fascinating story. He wants to interrumps and ask many questions, but he has learned to be patient. All of his questions will be answered. Unless, of course, they have the same questions.

Which although is not often, happens a lot when dealing with Goa'ulds.

"But it turns out the boy wasn't the real O'Neill. he was a clone. He was made by an Asgard renegade scientist by the name of Loki. Yes, as the God of Mischief,same one.

Apparently, Loki had done this kinda thing several times. But this was the first time he ended up with a teenaged copy of the original. See, the Asgard out a special marker on Colonel O'Neill's blood to prevent tampering. They knew it could happen, because ,apparently, Colonel O'Neill is more advanced than the average human. Anyways, SG1 requested Thor's help in dealing with Loki and Colonel O'Neill askedThor to save the clon. His artifitial creation had provoked some strange mutations. The clon lives now here on earth, attending highschool on Colorado Springs. He has kept the name Jack O'Neill and has been offered the chance to join the Air Force when he turns 18."

"so that makes 3 O'Neill's now?" the President thought back to a report when a mechanical copy of alll members of SG1 was made. They hadn't know they were copies at first,either.

"yes, sir. But i guess that's a good thing, don't you think?"

"indeed,it is.

This kid, is he living with Colonel O'Neill?"

"No, sir, i believe he is living alone.

In fact, he and Colonel O'Neill agreed to see eachother as little as possible."

"of course, it must've been a very odd experience for him"

"im sure it was. Should i continue?"

"of course, go on"

that day, the president learnt not only of Colonel O'Neill's clone, but also the latest new of the prometheus, the incident involvin Major Carter lost for several days abord that ship, the visit of a former member of SG1 to earth, the intergalactic race Major Carter had been a part of, etc

when Major Davis finished, all that the president can say is

"is that what you call quiet?"

"i know the feeling, sir"

"well, i think it's time i pay them a visit, don't you think?

In all this time, i think i've been there once, for like half an hour. I want to spend time with this people , they deserve it."

"i agree, sir, and if i may, i think it's quite admirable of you"

"thank you, Major, i'll see you there then"

"thank you,sir. Good bye"

as soon as the Major leaves his office, the President calls Charlie. He wants to do this soon

"you called, sir?"

"yes, Charlie, clear my schedule and get me a plane.

Im going to Colorado Springs"

"yes, sir.

If you don't mind me asking, are you going to visit NORAD?"

"yes, i am, Charlie, it's time we put some atttention to the sky above us"

"yes, sir"

**SGC**

"SG1 to the briefing room. Repeat, SG1 to the briefing room"

the four members of SG1 are sitting on the commisary, eating dinner. It's been a long couple of days with little food and no sleep.

They're supposed to be getting time off.

"why, why, always when we're eating" complains Colonel Jack O'Neill in his usual manner.

"well, sir, if it wasn't important, General Hammond wouldn't be paging us" responded his 2IC trying to placate them as usual

"yes, i know, Carter, that's the bad part, it's always important."


End file.
